Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day!
"Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day!" is a song from the Santa's Rockin'! video and album guest starring Barry Williams from The Brady Bunch. Transcript Greg: Hey, everybody. This is our friend, Barry Williams! Barry: Hi, everybody! Greg: Hi, Barry. Hey, you know what, Barry? Christmas Eve is such a special night. It's really exciting. And sometimes it's really hard to get to sleep! Wags: (barking off-screen) Barry: It is hard to get to sleep. Especially now, can you hear that barking going on out there? Wags: (barking off-screen) Greg: Oh yeah. You know what? That sounds like Wags the Dog. And with Wags barking like that, I don't think anybody's going to be able to get to sleep. Wags: (barking off-screen) Jeff: (arrives) Even I can't get to sleep! Wags: (barking off-screen) Greg: Yeah. Anthony: (arrives) Hi, Greg! Greg & Barry: Hi! Anthony: Hang on a second. You're Barry, you're Greg. Greg: Ah, right. Wags: (barking off-screen) Anthony: Hey, guys, we've got a problem. What are we gonna do? Wags is barking! Murray, Barry, Greg, Jeff, what do we do? Murray: I know! Let's ask Wags to stop barking! Wiggles and Barry: Wags, stop your barking! Lyrics (Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff) Wags, stop your barking Everyone's asleep (Aw come on, Wags. Please stop your barking) Wags, stop your barking It's late on Christmas Eve (Come on, Wags.) Santa's on his way, he's oh so near But if everyone's awake, he can't stop here (Ruff!) Wags, stop your barking (Ruff, ruff!) It's late on Christmas Eve (Wags, it's Christmas Eve. What are you barking for?) (Ruff!) Santa's in his big bright sleigh (Ruff) Delivering the presents on Christmas Day (Ruff, ruff!) But Wags is barking, nobody sleeps (Ruff!) And Santa's got a schedule to keep Wags, stop your barking (Ruff, ruff!) Everyone's asleep (We can't get to sleep, Wags.) Wags, stop your barking (A-roo!) It's late on Christmas Eve Santa's on his way, he's nearly here If everyone's awake, he can't stop here Wags, stop your barking It's late on Christmas Eve (Hang on a second, everybody. Ooh!) But look there's fog (Ho, ho, I can't see!) It's hard to see (Oh dear!) Santa Claus is lost (Ho ho!) But he can hear the barking in the mist (Ruff, ruff) Wags, keep on barking Santa's lost his way (Ruff ruff) (Wags, is that you?) Wags, keep on barking It's almost Christmas Day (Ruff ruff) (Ho, ho! I can hear you, Wags.) Thanks to Wags on his find Santa's presents will arrive on time (You've saved Christmas, Wags!) Wags, keep on barking Now it's all okay (Ruff ruff) Good on you, Wags! (Ho, ho, ho! Thank you, Wags.) Wags, keep on barking Santa's found his way (Good one, Wags) (Ruff ruff) (Thanks very much, Wags. You've saved Christmas again.) (Ruff!) Song Credits Trivia *In all other CD releases as well as the VHS and DVD releases, Paul Paddick's name was added in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. *An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Santa's Rockin'! DVD. *During production of Santa's Rockin'!, The Wiggles asked Barry Williams to be a part of it and he said yes. So Greg and Paul Field, the Wiggles' manager, picked Barry up from his hotel and took him to the studio to record and film this song. *An instrumental song of this can be heard on the Wiggle and Learn (TV Series) in one of the episodes when Wags has lost his bone. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Music Category:End Credit Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs about Wags the Dog